Bridal Showers and Other Fun Stuff
by stephj07
Summary: Alice throws Bella a bridal shower just a few days before her wedding. Bella gets more than she can wish for when Edward sees a particular Bridal gift. R&R Please.


**Bella's POV. **

"Ouch!" I complain as Alice combs through my hair. "Sorry," she apologizes.

"Do we really have to do this?" I ask. We're in Alice's enormous bathroom, getting ready for my bridal shower. And when I say "we," I really mean Alice is torturing me with makeup and hair products.

"Yes," Alice says, "This is a rite of passage. Since you won't let me throw you a bachelorette party, the least you can do is let me give you a bridal shower. It's not going to kill you to celebrate with your friends and family about your marriage to Edward."

I sigh. "You know I don't like attention and gifts," I tell her.

Alice takes the curling iron and wraps my long brown hair around it. "I know you don't, but it means a lot to both Esme and your mother, so please indulge them and suck it up."

I roll my eyes at her choice of words. "Fine," I say.

Twenty minutes later we're walking down the stairs and welcoming the first of our guests, which just happens to be my mother.

"Bella, you look so beautiful," she squeals and wraps me up in a hug. "Thanks" I reply, blushing a bit.

"I can't believe my baby is getting married in a few days," my mom breathes out.

"Me either," I say. Just then Esme enters the foyer and greets my mother.

"Renee, how lovely to see you again." She gives my mother a gentle hug.

"You too, Esme."

We move along into the living room where the party is to take place. My mom looks around in awe. "Wow, Esme. Your house looks amazing. You have lovely decorating skills," she compliments.

"Thank you. But I can't take all the credit. Alice is an unstoppable force of nature when there is a party to be held."

"Of course," Renee agrees.

"I see you have a gift," Esme gestures to the bag in her hand.

"Mom, you didn't have to get me anything," I begin to protest.

"Nonsense, sweetie. Of course I had to. It's your bridal shower," she says, squeezing my shoulder. I sigh.

The doorbell rings again and I go to answer it. "Hi Bella!" Angela says with a smile. "Hey Bella," Jessica says right beside Angela. "Hi guys," I say. I gesture for them to come in.

Both give me a hug on their way in. "This is so awesome!" Jessica says. "I can't believe you and Edward are actually getting married. I never would have expected that when you first came to Forks last year," Jessica rambles on.

"Believe me, I know," I tell her.

"I think it's romantic," Angela says with a smile. "Thanks," I say back.

"Where do we put these?" Angela asks, holding up a gift bag. I guess this is pretty inevitable.

"Over there on the table," Alice says from behind me. I didn't even hear her come into the foyer.

Two and a half hours later I find myself surrounded by friends and family. We've played bridal games such as Bridal Bingo and I Never, and Alice decides to embarrass me by making me describe my first kiss with Edward. I explain as much as I can before my face goes red. This proceeds on to everyone telling stories of their first kiss.

We then move on to a game called Advice to the Bride, where everyone writes their 'Advice' onto cutout hearts and have me read them out loud. Some are nice, decent advice. Others — and I suspect they come from Alice — are on how to please your husband in the bedroom. I stop in mid-sentence and glare at Alice who just smirks at me and points to Rosalie while handing me another heart.

Eventually it's time for presents. I sit around a pile of gift bags and wrapped boxes.

"Oh this is nice," I comment on a beautiful set of hand towels with a very beautiful flower design on them. "Thank you Esme," I say. Next I move onto another — I open a gift bag from Rosalie. I open the small gift box to find a picture frame with Edward and me from a few weeks ago. We were — or I should say I was —practicing some dancing. Edward had been showing me a very simple dance step which ended with him tipping me backwards while he held me. One hand was placed into my right hand while his other arm was wrapped around my waist. We were looking at each other adoringly, caught up in the moment; I was shocked when I saw a flash and turned my head to see Rosalie snap the picture.

A small smile crept onto my lips. I look up at Rosalie. "Thank you, Rosalie," I say. Looking back at the picture, I touch our smiling faces. We look so happy. I knew that right then, I would love Edward until the end of time, and he me.

"You're welcome Bella," Rosalie replies. I place the picture delicately on the table in front of me and move on to the next present. I grab a wide rectangular gift box off the pile of gifts sitting in front of me. It's a pretty box, shiny blue with a beautiful white ribbon tied around the box. I untie the ribbon and lift the lid. I shift the tissue paper to the sides and look in. It's a shirt of some sort — red and black with lace. I take the garment out of the box for closer inspection and hold it up. I regret it instantly.

"Alice!" I growl out, feeling my face burn up with blush. Only she would buy me lingerie.

"That's not from me," Alice informs me. I look at her in surprise and she points to my right.

"Mother!" I exclaim. I can't believe she would buy such a thing for her daughter.

"What? Oh come on Bella. You're getting married in a few days and I'm sure Edward would really like to see you in this," she defends herself. I quickly put the offensive piece of clothing back in its box.

I reach for another small box and open it. I lift a pink book from the box and my eyes widen. _100 Ways To Please Your Husband,_ the title of the book says. "Alice!" I exclaim again.

"What? It's very helpful, Bella. Seeing as it's going to be your first time and all, for the both of you. I just thought you'd like to read up on a few things," she says innocently with a smile. I can feel my face grow warm with blush. I shove the book back in the box.

"Wait. Bella you're still a virgin?" Jessica asks me in surprise. By this time I'm sure my face is as red as the lace on the offensive lingerie my mother gave me.

"Yes," I answer her question.

"And, Edward's a virgin too? I thought for sure that boy has had some before," Jessica continues to say. "I mean, you can't expect a guy that gorgeous to still be a virgin."

Rosalie jumps in with "Not that it's any of your business, but Edward is an old-fashioned kind of guy. He believes in sex after marriage. He was raised to treat the woman he loves with enough respect to protect her virtue rather than throw it away in the back of a crappy van." She looks pointedly at Jessica, whose face has turned an abnormally shade of red. Hmm. I knew Jessica wasn't a virgin, but I wasn't aware of how she lost it. I wonder if it was Mike. I shake the thought from my head. I don't want to picture them doing that.

Jessica's face grows red as she tries to apologize. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised."

"It's okay Jess," I tell her. Jessica nods her head in reply.

"Okay," Alice starts, "Just a few more presents." She claps her hands, "This one's from Esme." She excitedly hands me a rectangular box wrapped with pretty silver wrapping paper.

I unwrap the paper and inside is a very beautiful white jewelry box. I swallow nervously. I don't even want to begin to know how much the item inside must have cost. I lift the lid and there, nestled neatly and beautifully, is a gorgeous silver necklace with a small pendant of the Cullen family crest. I feel my eyes begin to water. I knew that marrying Edward would make me a part of the family and even then after the change as well, but with being presented the family crest, this is their way of officially accepting me into their family.

I look up at Esme. "Thank you," I say, "it's very beautiful." I lean over and wrap my arms around Esme.

"You're welcome, sweetie. I've always thought of you as part of this family. Carlisle and I wanted to make it a little more official."

After the gifts, we have dessert, and make small talk, and then finally it is time for everyone to leave. After saying goodbye to the guests and receiving happy wishes and "I'll see you at the wedding," I plop down on the couch.

"That bad huh?" my mother asks me.

"No, it was actually pretty great. I'm just exhausted," I sigh.

My mom wraps me in her arms. "You know, I'm very proud of you. I know I've shared my thoughts against marriage at a young age and I know it's a big part of why you're also nervous about it, but you've grown into a beautiful and very mature young woman and I know that in your heart, this is the right choice for the both of you," she says. The corner of my mouth lifts into a small smile.

"Thanks" I say.

"Just hold off on giving me grandchildren for about a decade," she says. "Mother!" I protest. My mom chuckles. "Well, you're still young and you have a lifetime for that."

"Don't worry, mom. I doubt there's going to be little ones running around anytime soon." _More like never, _I add to myself.

"Good. Well, I should get going. Phil and I are going out do dinner tonight. I love you," she says as she gets up, kissing me on my forehead. "I love you too, mom."

Esme walks my mother to the door and they share a gentle hug. Alice bounces over to me and takes the place my mother just vacated. "So, did you have a nice time?" she asks excitedly.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, Alice. Thank you. You're the best," I humor her. "Of course I am," she says happily. "Edward will be here in about two seconds." She kisses me on the cheek and makes her way to the front door to greet Jasper from his hunt.

Two seconds later Edward is at my side on the couch. "Did you have a nice time?" he asks me.

"Yeah it was great. I got some pretty nice things," I say, touching the pendant that is now around my neck.

Edward touches the pendant with his index finger. "Good," he says with a breathtaking smirk. "What else did you get?" he asks. He leans forward to glance at the rest of my gifts that are still spread out before me. He picks up the picture frame from Rosalie. "This is nice," he says.

"It's my favorite one. And from Rosalie too," I tell him. He smiles and whispers, "Thank you Rose."

"You're welcome," Rosalie says nonchalantly as she passes through the room with a handful of dishes.

"Here let me help," I offer as I move to get up. "No, it's fine. I've got it," Rosalie says, waving her hand.

"Please, let me—" I'm interrupted by Edward holding a certain piece of material. "What do we have here?" he asks with a devilish grin on his face.

My face instantly heats up. "That's, that's nothing," I say quickly and try to grab the lingerie out of his hands. Of course me, being a mere human, am too slow for his fast reflexes and instead of grabbing the lace, my hands reach nothing but air as Edward moves the material out of my way.

"Come on Edward, just give it to me," I plead.

"Nuh uh. I'm admiring it," he says. "Who got you this?"

I sigh and close my eyes. "My mother," I answer him. Edward nods his head. "Good choice, Renee," he compliments.

"Excuse me?" I ask. "You actually like it?" I'm surprised.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know," I say, looking down at my hands. "I mean, you're not exactly a modern guy so I assumed that you wouldn't like it."

Edward sets the lingerie back in its gift bag and takes my hand with one of his own as the other lifts my chin to look at him. "Bella. I may not be a modern man, but I am still a man. And nothing would please me more than to see you in this outfit," he assures me.

I nod my head. "Okay," I say.

"In fact," Edward starts. I look up to him again and see that same sexy smirk as before. He leans over again to lift the outfit from the bag once more.

"How would you like to model it for me?" he asks.

My eyes widen. "What?" I ask in surprise, sure I didn't hear him.

"Would you like to model it for me," he repeats, then looks up to the ceiling. "In my room."

"Now?" I ask. He looks at the lingerie and then back at me, only he doesn't look at my face. He looks down, and then smirks. "Yes. Now," he says.

My heart flutters at his words, and my breathing becomes heavier. "Okay," I say. Edward takes my hand, and we stand up, my heart pounding with each step we take to the stairs.

Emmett walks out of the kitchen with Rosalie just as I take my first step. "What are you two kiddies up to?" he asks. "Nothing," I say quickly.

"Really?" he asks, then spots the garment in Edward's hands. Before he can reach out for it, Edward has it out of his line of reach.

"Go away Emmett," Edward says, and he leads me up the stairs.

"Is that lace I smell?" Emmett laughs. "Emmett. Go," Edward says sternly.

Rosalie decides to take pity on us. "Come on Emmett, let them be. I'm in need of a brand new selection of _lace," _Rosalie whispers the last word. Emmett's face lights up.

"Let's go!" Emmett says enthusiastically.

"Thanks Rose," Edward says.

"Have fun you two," she says with a knowing smile. My face heats up again.

We make our way up to Edward's room. The first thing I see is the big bed that still sits in his room. I wrap my arms around myself, feeling a bit nervous. Edward sets the lingerie on the bed and wraps his arms around me.

"Hey, you don't have to put it on if you don't want to," he says gently, running his nose along my jawline.

"No, I want to," I tell him. "I've just never, you know. I've never had a reason to wear something like this for someone, and knowing you want to see me in this, it's both thrilling and scary at the same time."

He smiles and kisses my jaw. "Very thrilling," he says. He makes his way up to my ear and nibbles a bit. I bring my hands into his hair and lean my head to the side to give him better access. My breathing picks up. "Edward," I say. "Hmm," he replies. I close my eyes. "If you want me to put it on, you're going to have to let me go," I breathe out. He smiles against my skin, then pulls away.

"Okay," he says. I let go of his hair and reach down for the lacy garment. I turn and walk into the bathroom connected to Edward's room and close the door.

I look in the mirror: my face, despite how nervous I feel, smiles back at me. I shake my head and peel off my clothes to change. I lift the lingerie up and examine it. It looks simple enough. Just a zipper down the side.

Once I'm dressed and zipped, I take a deep breath and reach for the door. I turn the knob. I pull the door open and step out. Edward is sitting at the end of the bed and looks up when I enter the room.

He breathes in sharply, then smirks adorably. "Lovely," he says. I take a step towards him, but he holds his hand up to stop me. I frown in confusion. "Not yet. Turn around," he instructs me. I start to turn. "Slowly," he says. I roll my eyes and turn slowly in a full circle. I look back up at him bashfully, biting my lip.

"You're beautiful," Edward says. He reaches out for me and I step forward to take his hand. He pulls me to him. I look down at his beautiful face, my hair hanging down makes a curtain on the side of my face.

"Really, you're beautiful," he says. He takes his hands and brushes them over my exposed legs.

"I love your legs," he says, running his hands up to my thighs. "I don't get many chances to see their beauty. But I hope to change that in the near future." I swallow and close my eyes, imagining that future so vividly.

His hands make their way to my waist. "I love the way you feel wrapped in my arms. You fit so perfectly in them. You were made so perfectly for me." He wraps his arms around my waist and gently pulls me to him. Feeling bold, I lift each leg and set them on either side of his body and place myself in his lap, straddling him. Edward scoots back an inch to accommodate my body.

I kiss his jawline up to his ear and whisper, "What else do you love about my body?"

Edward inhales a shuddering breath. He brings his hands to my upper arms. He leans me forward and brings his lips to my ear. "I love your breasts. I can't wait to see what they really look like, because I've imagined them for so long…" His breathing is increasing, and each icy breath flows over my neck as his mouth travels downward — now it's my turn to inhale.

I close my eyes again and take another deep breath. I lift my left hand to the zipper on the side. Before I can pull the zipper down, Edward's hand is on mine, stopping me. "Bella," he warns.

"I'm not asking for sex Edward," I assure him. "I'm just…If we're going to be...intimate, then we can start with the small stuff first." He looks into my eyes, but doesn't let go of my hand. "I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to," I say, feeling that familiar feeling of rejection. Edward lifts my chin. "I told you I couldn't wait to see you," he says.

"But then why—" I start, but he silences me with a kiss. It's soft and sweet.

"Because I don't know if I'll be able to control myself if I see what you look like now," he tells me.

"But what if I don't want you to keep control?" I say half jokingly.

He chuckles a bit. "As much as I'd love for that to happen now, we can't. We've made a promise to each other to wait. And I intend to keep that promise," Edward vows.

I reply innocently, "Like I said, I'm not asking for sex. I just want to show you a glimpse of what's underneath."

Edward responds by sliding the zipper down himself, pulling it down to my waist, where the zipper's teeth end. He looks up into my eyes. "No sex," he agrees and lifts his hands to the top of the lingerie right above my breasts. He slowly pulls the material down, finally exposing what's underneath, letting the material fall at my waist. I bite my lip and wait a little impatiently for his reaction. My skin heats up a bit with my blush.

"Beautiful," he whispers, and to my surprise he leans in and places a kiss between my breasts. His lips linger for a few seconds, and before he can move away, I place my hands in his hair again, letting him know that I like it. He inhales again and places another kiss on my skin. He pauses for a moment, then moves his lips slightly to the right. Again, and again, kissing his way along, until finally his lips press against the center of my breast.

My breathing picks up again, and I tighten my grip on Edward's hair. He kisses me again, this time opening his mouth, wrapping his lips around my nipple. A soft moan escapes my lips. I shift slightly on his lap, pressing my chest against him.

It's only then that I feel a certain…bulge in his pants. Instinctively I press myself closer to him — to it. "Edward," I sigh his name, feeling a wonderful sensation come from that small movement. Edward's hands shoot to my waist to stop my movement. He's breathing heavily. "Bella," he pants out.

"Sorry," I apologize.

"Don't be. Just give me a minute," Edward breathes out. He scoots us backward on the bed until his back is against the headboard. I move to cover my chest back up with the material still around my waist.

"Don't." He stops my attempts. "We're not done. I just need a moment to control myself."

I let go of the material and place my hands at my side. "Is this too much? My scent? Am I making you thirsty?" I ask, worrying that just this small amount of 'action' will make him change his mind about our bargain.

Edward's lips lift into another smirk. "No, your scent is amazing. But if I don't slow down, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop myself from taking you right now." His hands slide from my thighs and around to my backside, pushing me into his very prominent erection, making me moan quite loudly and embarrassingly.

"Edward, you can't say things like that and expect me not to… react," I tell him, kissing along his jaw again and making my way up to the spot behind his ear.

"Maybe I want you to react," Edward says, pushing me into him again.

"Oh god. Edward," I moan at that wonderful feeling again. I lift his face to mine and kiss him passionately on the mouth. This time it's me who makes the move — I grind myself against him again.

I begin to unbutton his shirt as I kiss down his neck. I'm distracted again by Edward pushing me into him again. We both moan. Finally, I undo his last button and push open his shirt, revealing his wonderful body. I run my hands down his chest as I grind myself against him again. I scrape my nails along his abs; Edward lets out a growl and attacks my neck while he grinds me into him again, and again and again.

He takes my breast into his mouth again. I feel myself begin to reach a new height of pleasure and grind myself harder. "Edward," I say breathlessly. He grinds me harder and faster, he sucks my nipple into his mouth and delicately bites down, and I explode, crying out his name. I sit holding onto him, breathing heavily and trying to catch my breath. Edward adjusts our bodies so we're lying on our sides facing each other. "Wow," is all I can come up with. What else can I say?

"I know," Edward agrees. "You're very beautiful when you're in the throes of passion." My face heats with blush. I bury my face in the crook of his neck and wrap my arm around his torso and throw my leg over his body.

I frown, "Did you not like it?" I ask. He looks down, confused. "What do you mean? Of course I liked it. I loved it," he answers.

"You're still…you know," I look pointedly at his groin. "Was it not as enjoyable for you as it was for me?" I ask, worried that he didn't have as great a time as he's tried to make me believe. Doubt begins to fill my mind. What if he's not into me like that? What if I'm not enough for him?

"Bella. Please stop worrying. I can see it in your expression," he says, lifting my chin. "I had a great time. Believe me," he says, reassuringly.

"But you're still—" I begin to blush, not being able to say the word. "Hard?" Edward finishes for me. My blush deepens.

He takes my hand and places it over his still-obvious erection. "Feel this?" he asks.

"Of course I do. That's not going to make me feel better," I say, frowning again.

"No, this." He runs my fingers over a wet spot on his pants. My blush deepens, knowing it's from me. "It's from you," he says, mirroring my thoughts. "It's what you did to me," he continues.

I look up. "What?" I ask, "It's not from me?" I ask him.

"Well, yes it's from you, but from me too," he says shyly. "I did find completion with you Bella. The reason why I still feel…hard…to you is because I am. To a human."

"Huh?" I ask.

"Bella," Edward chuckles a bit, "my skin is hard to you, is it not?"

"Well, yes but—"

He interrupts, "So, wouldn't you think that other parts of my body would be hard to you as well?"

"Oh," I say, hiding my face under his chin. He laughs. "Silly Bella. Always worrying. I love you more than my own life. I promise you. You are everything to me. And everything for me," he says.

I lift my head and look at him. "I love you," I tell him. "As I love you," he replies and takes my face in his hands and places a gentle kiss on my lips.

**The End**


End file.
